


Borrowed shirt

by Kurovix



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Yona being oblivious, soo-won getting a little aware of her ha ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona borrows Soo-won's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own akatsuki no yona~   
> Also i decided to post this up from my tumblr account.

**_Still freshly turned_** fifteen, the young girl has wandered  
about aimlessly throughout her cousins flat. She has yet to exchange any   
words beyond “yes” or “no”. But she lets him console her. Lets him patiently   
explain his day to her in hopes that she’ll respond. Today she had   
taken advantage of his absence, washing her clothes-or at least,   
the handful she had.   
  
            While the washer hummed, she took a shower, absentmindedly  
fingering her short hair. The scar-still fresh and ugly, burned against   
the spray of water, slowly it dulled and she kept her chin raised, mixing  
water with tears.   
  
                               Wrapped in a towel, she realizes that underwear aside,  
she had nothing to wear. Padding down the hall, she hesitates before her  
cousin’s door, knowing he wasn’t there but feeling..  _odd_  about entering his  
room. Shaking her head, she slips inside. He won’t mind if she borrows  
a shirt, right? His closet was easy to find, and how interesting that the   
sleeves hang off her slim hands.   
  
              She remembers faintly, the image of young Soo-won, with his  
fair hair and youthful complexion. Since their childhood, he had always  
been such an endearing boy. Yet wearing this shirt, she acknowledges  
that he’s not that same boy anymore. He is much bigger now-Tall, but  
lean and surprisingly strong. His features had sharpen handsomely.  
  
       Once, such a memory would have evoked an emotion in her heart.  
would have caused a forbidden flutter of wings to her abdomen. But that  
was when her heart had been untainted hadn’t it? Before she lost what   
had been so dear to her. Buttoned up, she hangs the towel in the room  
he’d left her to rest in and wanders back to the washer. His shirt’s hem  
skims at her thighs as she lifts her clothes to the dryer overhead.   
  
     It’s then she hears something drop. Keys? Blinking, she looks   
over her shoulder and see’s Soo-won with a rather peculiar expression.  
His mouth ajar, a faint tinge of red to his cheeks and cerulean hues wide  
in shock. Shutting the dryer, the girl blinks, tilting her head as to what  
could have roused such a reaction. 

❝ Soo-won..?❞He cleared his throat, finding his voice  
yet averting her gaze. How curious. ❝  Y.. Yona is that my.. shirt?❞She   
blinked, lilac blankly peering at him through long lashes. For a moment, he   
holds her gaze, then looks to the ceiling. ❝… Ah.. Sorry.. I put my clothes  
to wash and.. Had nothing to wear.. ❞Another blink.❝ ..Is that okay? ❞    
  
He had the grace to flush, rubbing his neck awkwardly.  ❝ I.. I see.. ❞  
He coughed into his fist, crossing his arms and for his part, trying to   
appear stern.  ❝ ..Yona.. Um.. Please take into consideration next  
time.. That.. ❞He trailed off. She stared, brows rising.   
  
         ❝ .. _That_..? ❞She inquired, canting her head to the side. He rubbed  
the bridge of his nose, exhaling.   ❝ .. Just consider.. The **differences..  
** between us.. ❞Her brows furrowed, perplexion painting her features, yet   
for his sake, she managed a slow nod.  ❝ Well.. Okay. ❞    
  
❝ .. Good. ❞As he turned on his heel, she called his name. He glanced  
at her over his shoulder,  ❝ Yes, Yona? ❞  
  
  ❝  Soo-won.. ❞  She pointed to the floor.❝ You dropped your keys. ❞ **  
**   He blushed.


End file.
